


Bali

by Ashstars1998



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pool Sex, bali, i know I'm really late on it, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashstars1998/pseuds/Ashstars1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Late night dip?"<br/>Michael jumped a little from the disruption of the silence. </p>
<p>"Yeah, the sunburn was just killing me and I thought hey? Why not a swim to relieve the pain?" Michael splashed the water around him giving Calum that toothy grin of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bali

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this whole Bali trip is like really late. But hey I finally finished it. Bad smut warning.

Michael couldn't take it anymore. The itching the burning he had all over his shoulders was keeping him up. Sure the Egyptian cotton blended 1000 thread count bed sheets he had the pleasure of sleeping on were comfortable, but it hurt like hell on his sunburnt skin. Damn his pale skin he thought as he stared at the fan going round in circles not helping at all except to push the humid air around the room.

Earlier in the day he had been outside in the pool with the rest of the gang just hanging around, drinking a few beers, and having a good time. Sadly for him he forgot to put on sunscreen resulting in the sun taking advantage of his stupidity and giving him a good sunburn that would probably last a few weeks. Well from what he could guess from his childhood back in Sydney when he went to the occasional beach trip with his parents.

Sometime in the afternoon he took a trip to the local shops around the island with Alex and Brian where he could get some sunscreen ointment. To no avail the creams were just not cutting it for him. He bought 4 different types since he had one opinion on one, Brian on another, Alex also and the shopkeeper as well. So he just decided to buy all four of them, rubbing them all over his body one after the other when he saw one wasn't working. 

That was his routine for the day, apply and reapply over and over again until his shoulders were currently a sticky mess mixed with sweat from the humidity in the air, they were sticking to the white sheets making him feel disgusting and Michael did not like that feeling. Everytime he moved the sheets  would get stuck to him even more than the previous times before.

"Damn it!" Throwing the covers off his body he finally got up from bed not being able to withstand the pain anymore. He was angry and he didn't know who to take it out on. Spotting the bottles he grabbed them and went out to the backyard pool that blended in with the ocean. Michael and Luke had taken a picture on its edge similar to a photo their girl friends took as well to see who did it better. They uploaded it to Twitter and Instagram leading them to have many retweets and likes. And let's just say muke rose that day.

￼

 

He stared at the bottles of sunscreen imagining them pleading for their lives and saying they had children at home waiting for them. He smirked at the bottles not really caring about their lives. He felt powerful with their lives in his very hands and angrily threw the bottles in the water with 4 splashes watching them sink to the bottom. He would send their bodies to their families after their final breaths escaped them. He wasn't that horrible come-on, it was the least he could do. 

The moon was illuminating the pool as well as the pool lights that were on underneath its cold waters that just seemed so inviting to Michael when he walked over to the edge of the pool, thinking that the pool was an alternative option to going to the ocean. It also saved him the extra physical exertion. The red head only had on his flower printed shorts he wore all day so he was properly dressed for some late night swimming.

Michael lifted one of his hands to his skin and poked it recoiling his hand quickly clenching his teeth after.

"Stupid." Michael said under his breath. "Why did I do that?"  

He slowly stepped into the water shivering as he went in deeper, the humidity couldn't keep him warm from the water, leaving him with goosebumps. A breeze ruffled his bed hair like the whirling flares of a fire clutching desperately at oxygen to survive when he finally relaxed his whole being. The cold water dissipated the burning feeling and the sweat he had accumulated on his skin throughout the night. It allowed him to let out a sigh of relief except for the four layers of sunscreen.

He waded over to the edge of the pool and looked out to the sea imagining that he was in the ocean under the control of its currents instead of being in fake salt water that was slowly shifting with his movements. Michael drank in the silence he really needed on this trip after touring for so long, fun, but exhausting. 

Don't get him wrong he enjoyed the company of his friends and band mates, but he definitely enjoyed being alone just for a few hours or so with himself, even though he complained of being alone most of the time. Always talking about  having no friends to the world. 

Michael ruffled his hair closing his eyes and rested his head on his arms on the edge while enjoying what he had at the moment. 

He heard nature's quiet voice speak to him in hushed tones through the breeze, the ripples of the water around him quietly whispering secrets to him in a language that he couldn't quite understand, the sound of the oceans sweet words to its lover the moon, loud and clear against the shore and boardwalk, both pulling and depending on gravity to bring them that much closer, but never actually moving. They only had the opportunity to be truly close every full moon, like tonight.  
Michael opened his eyes thinking that being alone always brought out the weird thoughts in his mind. 

A nearby tree had it's leafs torn away from its branches along with its pink/white flowers that had been whisked away to Michael. Surrounding him in a sea of true nature.

Nature: a thriving spirit that no one seems to understand nor comprehend. Its sheer mysteriousness keeping us aloof from its true wonders for thousand upon thousand of years that we still don't understand it's language.

Michael smiled, grateful that it wasn't his darker thoughts, this time, coming out from the nether regions of his mind. He went back to the view not wanting to provoke his demons to come out to play, not while he was so at peace at the moment.

"Late night dip?"  
Michael jumped a little from the disruption of the silence. A little surprised anyone was up at 1:00 in the morning. Turning around he couldn't make out the persons face, but when his eyes adjusted a little with the help of the moon he found Calum staring at the pool with his toe testing the water.

"Yeah, the sunburn was just killing me and I thought hey? Why not a swim to relieve the pain?" Michael splashed the water around him giving Calum that toothy grin of his. He felt even more relaxed now that his best friend and lover was with him, wide awake.

"Did I wake you up?" Michael asked not really concerned, moving the water through his hands. Calum was the one person Michael didn't mind having around.

"Sort of, the sound of someone sliding open the glass door roughly could have done it or the fact that water isn't exactly quiet when someone moves it." Calum chuckled looking on at the beautiful view infront of him that was Michael Clifford.

"Mind if I join you?" Calum asked taking off his brown shirt and dropping it next to his feet sitting down at the edge.

"Yeah, I do mind." Michael told Calum right when he was about to dip his feet in. "Was kinda hoping for some 'me' time actually." Michael touched his chest gesturing to himself only to recoil once again because he forgot his skin was like an open flesh wound. He looked at Calum with a blank face waiting for a reaction after he recomposed himself. Calum's body was covered in this Bali tan he'd been sporting for the past couple of days.

"Oh, okay I understand. I'll leave so that you-." Calum started to get up on one knee. If Michael needed space I can give him space.

Michael quickly blurted out that he was just kidding and he didn't mind the company. Giving Calum a reassuring smile to make him believe him, because Calum understood that his boyfriend liked to be alone sometimes.

"Really." I said when I still saw the unsure look in Calum's face. 

With a slight nod Michael turned back around to the night sky splashing some water onto his shoulders, shivering at the coldness, but reveling in it at the same time. He only picked up on the sound of the once still water being splashed out and the slight movement of the water, not his own, swaying him slightly.  
Michael felt a pair of limbs hug him from behind and rest their chin on his shoulder. 

"Ssss!" Michael hissed at the contact pulling away from Calum, not really wanting anything touching his skin at the moment except the watery goodness.

"Oh sorry kitten, forgot." Calum said into Michael's ear pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. Hoping his kisses made him feel better.

"Really, kitten? That's so 2013 Calum." Michael laughed with a shake of his head not expecting Calum to say that after two years having passed since then. He was completely aware of the 5SOSFam calling him kitten at the beginning of his start to fame. 

"Am I supposed to call you pup or CalPal now?" Michael said with a snort shaking his head when he thought back to all the times Calum has been seen in pictures holding some type of dog in his hands. Even in their recent video for Hey Everybody! he was a dog caretaker. Michael started to reminisce about the good old days getting stuck in a daze.

"Well you hissed like a cat and it reminded me of how people used to and still do call you kitten." Calum jeered Michael, swaying their bodies side to side, faintly feeling Michael's slick body on his arms and chest. Calum didn't get a reply for a few seconds and angled his head to look at Michael's profile. The moonlight illuminated Michael's pale skin, giving it that glow that his own brown skin could never achieve. Maybe that morning glow Michael always mentioned to Calum whenever they woke up together was equivalent to Michael's moonlight glow. Calum smiled to himself quickly imagining Michael as the moon and himself as the sun which later went on a tangent into Romeo and Juliet play lines: It is the east and Juliet is the Sun. Arise fair sun... 

Calum focused back into where he was looking at Michael's profile. The shine in those green eyes, the few specks of light in them coming from a bonfire some people were having by the beach, but most of it from the gleaming reflection of the moon. Those eyes he fell in love with could tell him much more about Michael than Michael's own words ever could. Aside from his music lyrics in their recent album.

When Michael was sad they would lose their shine and dwindle, get him mad and they had a raging fire in them, be the one to make him laugh and you could see a warmth in his eyes that was contagious. His eyes were just one of the many things he's fallen in love with about Michael. Michael's eyes held a mellow shine displaying he was thinking about something deeply, and it was good things if that smile Michael was sporting had any connection to it.  After years of being his best friend and boyfriend Calum could tell from Michael's body language that he was somewhere else completely right now. His mind had drifted off to another time and place.

Calum was happy Michael was enjoying his vacation, but this was the first time out of the whole week that they've been alone together for once on this island. He was a little miffed that Michael had completely forgotten about his existence, I mean he was hugging him, physical contact here. He wanted to improve Michael's mood, somewhere along the lines of affection and pleasure or he just wanted attention.

Calum was rubbing Michael's sides soothingly, Michael always enjoyed the warm touches he received from Calum's  hands that were much bigger than his own. Calum's hands slowly crept up to Michael's torso, rubbing his chest and grazing his nipples that were hard from the cold water. He pinched them making Michael hiss once again, ripping him from his previous state. 

"See just like that. You hissed." He whispered in Michael's ear, lips grazing his hair follicles, causing him to react with a shiver. 

Michael turned around leaning against the edge to face the dark haired man. They stared at each other until Calum ran his fingers lightly over Michael's arms paying mind to his skin, littered with tiny red blemishes.  

"You cold," the red heads skin had goose bumps from the cold and ear whispering, "I can think of a way to warm you right up?" Calum went to grab Michael's ass through his tight wet shorts, pulling his body closer to his own, giving it a good squeeze for emphasis.

"Really, right now? Sex? In the pool?" Michael gave Calum a quizzical look, surprised and taken aback by Calum's initiative. Usually he was the one who had to invite Calum to have sex. Including their first time and he wasn't even the top for god sakes.

"Yes right now. Sex." Calum reassured Michael, invading his personal space and meeting his eyes.

"Well, since it is one of my fantasies..." Michael trailed one of his fingers across Calum's feather tattoo getting a little shiver out of Calum.

Calum mentally cheered and his dick cheered as well from the slight touch. He got Michael's attention back.

"But, you have to get me in the mood." Michael smirked at Calum stepping slightly back and moving his hands underwater. Calum couldn't quite figure out what Michael was doing. The fire and moon only provided so much light, he felt like a bat, blind but able to hear everything going on around him. A second later a pair of flower shorts came floating up between their bodies finally giving light to the situation.

Calum watched as they floated on by with the help of the jets in the water. He looked to the shorts and at Michael twice, finally connecting the dots. Michael was fully naked right now. In front of him.

Calum pushed them away and enclosed Michael's body against the edge finally seeing Michael's smug little face. 

"I can do that." Calum's eyes fell to Michael's lips and Michael's to Calum's. The sexual tension grew hot and heavy as they slowly closed the distance finally locking lips. Calum definitely missed this chemistry he had with Michael. Their lust for each other was slow and hot. The simplicity in how their bodies could so easily be in sync, knowing what to do and not what to do.

Michael was being a little tease not letting his mouth open, always running away from Calum's tongue trying to nudge it's way in.  
Calum pulled away connecting his forehead with Michael's and closed his eyes releasing a little huff. 

"You freakin' tease." His comment only made Michael giggle and scrunch his eyes up at Calum's frustration. Calum took his chance while Michael was distracted and bit the red heads lower lip making him stutter his giggling and leaving his mouth wide open for assault. He pushed his tongue in quickly surprising Michael and rubbed the tip of his tongue lightly along the roof of Michael's mouth knowing that was always a turn on for his boyfriend. 

"Mhhm." Michael moaned into the kiss shivering at the sensation, he put his hands around Calum's nape  pressing his mouth closer seeking that much wanted pleasure only Calum could provide him. His body was sagging closer into Calum's finally giving up and letting Calum have his way with him.

Calum pulled away leaving a panting Michael dazed and turned on. He was hanging on to Calum, his hands had slid to toned shoulders. The same shoulders that always seemed to be able to comfort him when he was stressing and depressed, being able to hug him and hold him to make him feel safe. When they would play fight they always helped Calum to overpower him, but the most favorite thing about those shoulders is their ability to pin him down on any type of surface and make sweet love to him. 

Michael's body was beginning to heat up even more from his thoughts thinking of the dirty things him and Calum have done before. His face was flushed matching his current skin condition and his lips were redder than usual. Calum looked down to the water to see Michael's dick hard and ready. Calum looked up to Michael's eyes, they were darker than normal and lust was swimming in them taunting Calum to take him. Calum smirked proud that he could always make Michael horny for him, not that it wasn't the other way around as well. 

Calum bent down and started kissing and sucking on pale skin avoiding the red spots close to it. Michael rested his head on Calum's shoulder leaving it a little stretched out for Calum's benefit. Calum nudged his leg between Michael's thighs, slowly moving it up and down, but barely giving Michael enough friction for it to be pleasurable. 

"Mhm, feels good Calum, need more." Michael whined and pushed his hips closer towards Calum's thigh not pleased that he was the one being teased this time. Calum harshly pinned Michael's waist to the wall of the pool making the water splash out a little and continued his movements leaving Michael frustrated.

"Does that mean you are in the mood now?" Calum asked him smirking at Michael's attempts to release himself from his grip.

"Calum come on, touch me or I swear I'll leave this pool right now and no sex until the end of this trip." Michael tried threatening him, but it only came out as a whimper against his shoulder.

"Oh we both know you can't go a week without sex, liar." Calum pressed his thigh hard against Michael's dick making him let out a yelp.

"Now answer the question. Are you in the mood now?" Emphasizing the placement of his thigh on Michael's erection.

Michael couldn't formulate words for the life of him, all his attention was on the fact that his dick was finally getting some attention. He vigorously nodded his head against Calum's chest while slowly rolling his hips against his thigh.

"Good. Now let me take care of you." Calum murmured against Michael's shoulder kissing it lightly. He pulled his leg away from Michael and pressed himself against Michael bringing him into a hot kiss. He trailed his hands along Michael's body first in his hair down his nape, and with one finger traced Michael's spine to the swell of his ass. He nudged his middle finger between his cheeks and started to rub Michael's hole. Michael pushed his ass against Calum's finger wanting it in him.

"Do you need prep? Should I bring the lube." Calum asked against Michael's lips putting pressure against his hole. 

"No. I've actually been fingering myself for the past few days." Michael said into Calum's mouth. Calum moaned at just the thought of seeing Michael with his legs spread and fingers deep.

"I guess you're right that I can't wait a week without your dick or fingers up my ass," Michael chuckled into Calum's face,"but more preferably your dick." Michael pulled Calum's shorts down finally releasing the Krakin from its confines.

"Okay, not fair I wasn't ready for that-" before Calum could get out his sentence Michael had disappeared. He suddenly felt something warm engulf his dick and he hunched over catching himself on the ledge. It felt like all the air was punched out of him. Like that time they were all having a piggy back race and his team sadly lost, but they got injured out of it. He looks down to see red hair floating in the water and moaned lowly when Michael teased his slit.

Oh God Michael was so good at giving head, thankfully he got better over time with Calum being his only partner. Michael started bobbing his head fast and quick because he was running out of breath. He teased Calum's slit over and over while rubbing his balls that were tightening up signaling that Calum was close to coming. With one last rough tug Michael shot back up for air and watched as Calum shook from withholding his orgasm. Michael gave a little peck to Calum's lip.

"I'll still stretch you a bit just in case. Turn around." Michael gave Calum a roll of the eyes, clearly saying it was unnecessary, but still turned around to face the ocean and the people down by the beach.

"Calum I'm completely fi-"  
Michael let out a loud yelp when he felt fingers roughly shove into him. The stretch was familiar, but he still clenched around the slim fingers.  
"Thought you said you were fine." Calum mockingly said behind Michael.

Michael let out another equally as loud yelp when Calum thrust in another finger.

Calum began to scissor Michael avoiding his sweet spot on purpose.  
"Calum I'm good. By the time your done prepping me the sun will rise." Michael joked breathlessly. Even if Calum was avoiding those bundle of nerves he could still feel good from Calum fingering him.

Michael felt Calum slip his fingers out and waded away from Michael. After about a few seconds passed and nothing was happening Michael was about to turn around wondering if Calum was going to do anything when he felt Calum thrust in to him out of nowhere. Michael screamed and quickly covered his mouth afraid he might get the attention of the other vacationers with his screams.

Calum relentlessly pounded into Michael causing the water to slosh violently around them like the waves by the cliff. Michael had a tight grip on the edge of the pool and his other hand over his mouth as he was moved roughly in the water. Michael's muffled moans reached Calum's ears and he leaned over Michael wary of his shoulders.

"Kitten why are you covering your mouth let your voice out." Calum was slowly pushing into Michael, now with slow rolls of his hips.

"T-they might he-ear me." Michael whispered out, nodding his head towards the people on the beach.

"Oh." Calum responded.  
With that Michael was grateful that Calum understood so quickly about his dilemma, but he was so wrong.

Out of the blue Calum grabbed Michael wrists in his hands and pulled them behind his back. He wasn't that into exhibitionism but it was getting him even more excited at the thought of someone hearing him. 

"Calum, harder." Michael squeaked out. Calum obliged and made Michael turn around to face him. Calum wrapped Michael's legs around his waist telling him"Hold on to me." 

Michael nodded and wrapped himself around Calum tighter. The new angle giving Calum's dick perfect access to Michael's prostate, never missing it, pistoning into Michael's tight heat. 

"Oh Calum I'm close." He squeezed Calum's neck and started to feel the pressure in his abdomen.

"It's okay Mikey. I'm close too. Come together, yeah?" Michael nodded and one last thrust from Calum had them both coming. Michael bit down on Calum's shoulder as he shook from his orgasm and Calum wobbled as he released into Michael.

Panting and giving each other fleeting kisses Calum pulled out, shivering at the cold of the water. They took in their breaths and steadied themselves until they could breath normally once again.

Breaking the comfortable silence Calum spoke."Did that fulfill your wild fantasy?"

"Shut up, Calum." Michael pushed him away in a playful manner and started reaching for the steps of the pool.

"Come on, I don't want to get caught dick handed. We all know how much of an early riser Ashton is and I know for a fact we'll get a big lecture for having sex in the pool. Ashton will probably make a slideshow just for us to lecture us all about the unhealthy things of having sex in a pool." Michael said standing in all his glory beside the pool. Covering his junk with his hands.

"Yeah you're probably right." Calum pulled up his shorts and stood up next to Michael.

"And you know what I heard," Calum whispered, " I heard he has vanilla sex." Looking at Michael's face and giving him a quick nod as to give confirmation of his findings.

"Oh God Calum." Michael let out a laugh, it was probably true.

"Okay, let's get inside I'm freezing." Michael said his teeth chattering.

Calum went to instinctively wrap his arms around Michael's shoulders. Like he has done so my times over the course of his lifetime, but stopped midway when he remembered Michael had a sunburn.

Instead he bent over and wrapped his arms around Michael's middle like a koala.

He felt Michael's giggle course through his body and a happy thank you to which he nodded.  
They both made their way to the showers to heat their bodies up.

 

After the showers mostly everyone was up and about in the resort. They were all enjoying their breakfast with Malum being all lovey-dovey at the breakfast bar feeding each other when Ashton came back from his morning exercise by the pool.

"Guys," everyone turned to look at Ashton except for Michael and Calum who were in their own little world, "why is there a pair of lone flower shorts floating in the pool and about 4 bottles of sunscreen at the bottom of it?" 

Everyone and I mean everyone turned around to look at Michael. Nobody else except for Michael owned flower shorts, not even the girls. Nobody else bought 4 bottles of sunscreen yesterday except for Michael. Nobody else had sunburn except for Michael.

Oh Michael.

Michael looked to Calum for help but all he got was an unreadable expression.

And with a shrug of the shoulders he replied.

"Um, late night dip?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please criticize me.  
> (๑・v・๑)


End file.
